


True Resurrection

by gumboy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: Years later, the Mighty Nein return with the power and abilities to bring back their long lost friend...Future fic built upon pure speculation based on recent episodes.And maybe a little wish fulfillment.





	True Resurrection

The first strike slammed down about seven inches into Molly's chest. Blood spattered from his mouth as he tried to say something... anything.

The man known as Lorenzo looked down on Molly, blood streaming from his eyes. "An example it is..."

Molly looked up at the man in front of him. "And people thought I was a monster," he thought to himself. And as his last action in the world he spat at the man, blood covering Lorenzo's face.

The man almost smiled. "Respect."

The blade of the glaive twisted and then the cold weather didn't matter anymore. Molly lost consciousness and soon the cold was replaced with... well nothing.

At least nothing Molly could remember.

And then there was a pulling sensation. A familiar voice was chanting and... well another voice was also chanting. The cold began to return and a few moments later, Molly found himself inhaling air which was quickly followed by him coughing up a lung.

"Holy Shit! It Worked!" the voice called out.

"That's nice. That's very nice. This is very exciting." the other voice replied.

Molly spent a moment coughing up something indecent. Phlegm? Dirt? Who knows? Slowly his eyes began to focus and soon he saw that he was curled up in a ball at the bottom of a dirty pit covered in tattered and soiled rags.

He was in a grave.

"Oh god. Not again," he muttered. Hey, at least this time he didn't have to dig himself out.

"Molly!Molly!Molly!Molly!"

Suddenly there was a blue face shoved in front of his. "It's me! It's Jester! Do you remember? Have you forgotten me? This is the first time I cast this spell so... I dunno. Are you all there? You're all alive right? You're not some zombie or something?"

Molly blinked a few more times before responding. "I don't think so...?"

"Hooray!"

As Molly's eyes began to focus the blue face of Jester became clear and a slow smile crossed Molly's face. "You brought me back?"

"Mmmm. It took a while. But we got here."

Suddenly Molly was grabbed and pulled from the grave where he was grappled into a big hug by Jester. Suddenly there were multiple versions of Jester dancing around them in a circle. "You're back! You're back! Thank the Traveler you are finally back!" she sang.

"This is nice. Really nice. I'm very excited."

Molly turned his head to see a pink-haired... Firbolg? "I'm sorry, have we-?"

"We haven't met, Mr. Tealeaf, but I've heard a lot about you. I also made some tea from you as well. It was very delicious," the Firbolg replied and offered Molly a hand to shake. "The name is Caduceus Clay. Sorry it took so long to get you back."

Molly gave the firbolg a quizzical look. Did he say he made tea from his body? "This is really weird."

"I know, right?" Caduceus replied with a wide smile. "You probably need to eat. Something simple. I think soup. You like soup? I'm going to go make you some soup."

And with that the firbolg turned and walked into a shimmering circle.

Molly blinked again in disbelief. "Did he just disappear?"

"A lot has happened since you... you know. Kicked the bucket," Jester said cheerfully and started to take him into the shimmering circle in a bear hug. "C'mon. We're all waiting for you."

To Molly it had only been a few days since he last saw Jester, but he didn't realize just how strong she was until she picked him up and started to carry him. Just before he was pulled into portal, Molly caught a glimpse of his grave site.

His second grave site.

It was a hole in the ground now surrounded by dirt and snow. There was steam coming from the ground as the heat from the earth went into the cold air. Above his grave was the only marker he ever had when he was dead. A collection of tattered rags which was once his coat. He shivered involuntarily for a few moments right before he was suddenly in a warm room and unceremoniously dropped on the floor.

"Guys! He's alive! Molly's back! Come quick and smother him with affection!"

Molly once again tried to get his bearings. Turning around he appeared to be in a very fine house which was covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves and books. Various decorative tables in a style he had not seen before lined the hallway and every single one of them had at least two stacks of books a foot tall lying on them.

"Did we just teleport into a library?" he asked.

"Mmmm. Kind of," Jester said. "This is Caleb's marvelous house or something. It's a spell."

And once again he found himself in a Jester bear-hug. "It's sooooooo good to have you back! We really missed you."

Molly didn't have a chance to respond as he was soon tackle-hugged by a halfling woman. "Molly!" she cried. "You're alive!"

"He probably doesn't recognize you," Jester stage-whispered to the halfling.

"Oh! Right!" the halfling cried out in realization and gave Molly a smile revealing a bunch of crooked teeth. "It's me Nott! I've changed a little bit."

"I think you've changed a lot," Molly said trying to keep his eyes from popping out of his head.

"She's not the only one," said the clean-cut man with red hair and fine robes entering the room. Molly wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the Zymnian accent.

"Caleb?"

"Ja. I've cleaned up a bit," the wizard said with a reserved smile. "It is good to see you again, Mr. Mollymauk Tealeaf. I trust your return was better than the previous experience?"

"Well I have my wits about me," Molly replied. "And I remember everyone. Somewhat."

"Ja. Many things have changed here. Not even the empire is the same," Caleb said putting his hand on Molly's shoulder and giving it a hard affectionate squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Very weird," Molly replied honestly.

And it was then he noticed two familiar people standing in the doorway and smiling. Or at least one of them was smiling.

"No fucking kidding," Fjord said adjusting a very extravagant captain's coat with frills and a fancy tri-corner hat with gold trim. "Let's give the man some room to breathe."

"Fuck that," Beau said and immediately went in to give Molly a rib-cracking hug. Which was on top of the Jester bear hug and the leg hug he was getting from Nott.

"Fuck that indeed," Molly said with a half-hearted laugh. "Just how long have I been gone?"

"It's been... a while," Jester said as the group started to slowly pull away with small guilty glances at each other.

"At the time we didn't have the ability to bring you back," Fjord said coming forward now. "After you died, the rest of the team rescued us. Then we had to head South to handle business with the Gentleman-"

"Asshole," Jester muttered under he breath.

"And then we accidentally stole a ship-"

"How do you steal a ship by accident?" Molly asked. "And do you have tusks now?"

Fjord gave Molly a large toothy grin which indeed had tusks. "Indeed, I do, old friend."

"But we never forgot you!" Nott said. "In fact we started a fund for you if we ever were able to bring you back."

Nott reached behind her and pulled out a large bag which she shoved into Molly's hands. The bag was heavy beyond belief and stuffed with platinum.

Molly looked at the bag in disbelief. "So I'm not only alive but a very rich man."

All of the group nodded and chuckled in agreement as Molly tried to take stock in everything. "How long was I gone?"

The guilty looks returned. Caleb let out an awkward sounding cough. "Five years."

The reality hit Molly very hard. Five years. "I need to lie down."

Immediately his friends began to fuss over him. His gut reaction was to push them off but he was too weak mentally and physically to try. Moments later he was in a room ("Your room," Caleb had said solemnly) with a very comfortable bed, end tables, a lit fireplace, a sofa and of course all of it was surrounded by bookshelves and books. 

Molly remembered saying something to Jester but the words were barely out of his lips before he fell onto the bed face first and was asleep.

******************

Molly woke up hours later. How long it had been, he couldn't tell. The fire that is in the fireplace was now only coals and embers. He yawned and stretched his arms as he slowly pulled himself up to see a large pale woman dressed in hides staring at him, a cup of tea in her hand and a teapot on a side table.

"Well this isn't awkward at all," Molly said with forced cheerfulness.

"I didn't want to wake you," Yasha said quietly.

Molly sat there for a moment trying to process things a bit. "Is that me?" he asked gesturing at the teapot. Yasha nodded. "Am I any good?"

Yasha shrugged. "It's tea," she said flatly.

Molly couldn't help but smile. There's the charm.

"You all right?" she asked.

"I guess so. I'm just a man out of his own time. And I woke up in a grave and people look at me like a long lost friend when I felt like I just saw them a few moments ago."

Yasha nodded. "Better than the last time?"

"Significantly better," Molly agreed.

"Well that's something. Right?"

Molly had to agree with that. "I guess. It's weird."

"You're weird," Yasha said flatly. "It'll be fine. We're here for you and we're not going anywhere."

Molly gave her a wide smile that he didn't feel and went over to give the big lug a hug. She accepted it uncomfortably.

"This is weird," she repeated.

"I like it weird," Molly teased.

She broke the hug but Molly could tell she was pleased. "There's soup downstairs. He's a really good cook," she said. "Come downstairs when you wash that thing off your face."

"My face?" he asked.

Yasha shrugged and walked out the door.

Molly turned; looked in the mirror and began to laugh hysterically. On his forehead was giant penis with "Welcome Back" written on his cheeks.

He washed his face and found a set of clothes laid out for him. They were of high quality, colorful and fabulous. A pair of scimitars, that were way fancier than any swords he had owned before, were laid next them.

He put them on and couldn't help but smile. Suddenly everything seemed fine.

He pulled open the door and shouted "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE DRINKS ARE ON ME!"

Indeed. Everything was just fine.


End file.
